


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun - Joker X Reader Songfic

by MyFantasticImagines1



Series: Pretty Girl (Joker x reader) [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1
Summary: Part two of Pretty Girl.





	Don't You Dare Forget The Sun - Joker X Reader Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Get Scared's "Don't you Dare Forget the Sun."

“You’re a mess, tangled with your confidence. You think you haven’t sinned. Well, you’re unstoppable, Your walls are impassible.”

Ever since that very night, Harley and joker has gotten closer than ever before while at the same time I distanced myself from them both. Currently, I am throwing my knives at a handmade target as practice, trying to ignore the happy duo across in the room next to mine. My (h/c) hair is neatly pinned away from my face as all the knives were dead center of the target. Small cheers could be heard from the hitch men as I turned around and bow, a condescending smirk on my face as I went over to the target and took out my knives. 

As I exit the room, I bumped into someone. “Sorry..” I look towards the person as the voice spoke “it’s okay, (y/n)” (r/p/n) spoke out nonchalantly as he entered through the door. I walk to my room. 

“Oh I think you’re better off looking alone, ‘Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home, And at the end of the day you think to yourself, `my body is a product being sold on a shelf` Tell me I can change Tell me I can change Well, I know you lay on bed, Contemplating your own death Well, just look at what you done Don’t you dare forget the Sun, love” 

Naturally, I attract people due to the fact I have an aura of mystery that people wants to try to uncover. While other men and women even just want me for sexual desires, I wish sometimes that the just leave me alone. I finally my (body type) form into my room, closing and locking the door for privacy. I slowly stripped from my (normal clothes) outfit, thoughts lingered through my head.

‘I’m just a trophy for joker, a naïve little girl who fell into the cruel trap of being the other girl.’ I walk towards the full body mirror, looking at my (b/t) body ‘tell me I could change what my life has become.’ My mind races as I removed the makeup off my face. Once I got done changing into my pajamas, my (b/t) form hits the soft bed as I moan quietly in delight as I wondered more into my broken thoughts. 

‘I need to get out of here, I need to kill off this part of my life.’ I played with my bracelet, gently touching the small engravings of a quote that my parents used to say ‘don’t forget the Sun, love.’ Their voices echoed in my head sometimes when I’m alone. 

“Cold white walls, keep you from your pad and pen You just want to stab again I can’t believe it’s half this hard You never knew your mind was dark no Well, I think you’re better off looking alone, Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home, You can dig so deep for scars You never knew your mind was dark Come on and breath with me oh Breath with me oh Well, I know you lay in bed Contemplating your own death Well, just look at what you done, Don’t you dare forget the Sun, love”

My mind flashes back to the cold walls of Arkarm Asylum where I was completely alone in a tiny cell as the urges keep coming back again, craving for me to stab someone. I had nothing to entertain myself because they took away my notebook and pens for no reason. The echoes of screams and laughter echos throughout the hallway as the doctors and nurses sat around, preparing to give medicine for us. Fighting against my thoughts as memories of what happen to me flash through my mind as I mumbled to myself that my mind is dark.

Once I bring myself back into reality, sweat pour down my face as I got off of my bed. Moans echo through the air as I groan mentally, knowing well what is happening inside the room across from me. The sudden urge of bravery flowed through my body as I grabbed my (f/c) backpack, packing the bag with clothes and basic necessities to ensure basic human survival. I, (your name), may not know where I'm going but anywhere is better than here. 

“You look down on me, so casually In everything I know You look down on me, but not right at me Did I wreck this broken home? Dear diary, Life is trying me, Can I get a sign? Or two of mine, a piece of mind Can I get a sign? Can I get a sign?”

I escaped through my window as memories flashed of my time being with joker, falling for him even though I know that I am not enough for him. I take in the smell of city air as I roam the cold streets. I sat down on a bench, opening up my journal to a page where the familiar handwriting of mine scrawled out. 'life is trying me. I need a sign from someone, anyone who cares about the real me. They look down at me when I speak to them, trying to be myself. I should of known that I wreck everything in my life.’ As I finished reading the last sentence, I went to a phone booth and called a taxi. 

The snow started gently falling from up above as I exit the phone booth. I reached out my hand and gently touched a beautifully patterned snowflake as it melted into cold water in my bare hand. As I looked up from my (s/t) hand, I see the yellow taxi cab was pulling over for me. The middle aged driver honked his car as I walked into his cab, not knowing what my future now holds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end for now, unless anyone wants a part three.


End file.
